


Important Question:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fate & Destiny: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Aquariums, Ask Permission For Marriage, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clinging, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Family fun, Fear, Fun, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Modeling, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Thoughts of Marriage Proposal, Time off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve has an important question for Grace, Will she say "yes" to it, Does his plan go well?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my <b><i>First Impressions</i></b> series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Question:

*Summary: Steve has an important question for Grace, Will she say "yes" to it, Does his plan go well?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my **_First Impressions_** series!!!*

 

 **"Goddamn it, I hope she will see yes, I can't fucking live without the three of them"** , Steve McGarrett declared to himself, thinking, as he thought about his mini ohana, Danny, & Grace Williams, & Charlie Edwards, as he was planning out his outing with Grace, cause he wants to spend time with her, & he hadn't since he had been home from his last photo shoot.

 

He put on a pair of board shorts, & tank top, he took a deep breath, & said to himself, **"It's gonna be okay, She loves me, & I love her, Also she knows that I make her daddy happy, & her brother too"**, He calmed down, & packed a picnic for them to take on to the beach, where they are spending the day together. "It's gonna be a great day", he thought to himself once more, as he put his things in the truck, & headed to pick up Grace from his lover's house.

 

He shared a quick kiss with Danny, & he spent time with Charlie, as he waits for Grace to get ready, Then she came down, hugs her pseud stepfather, & said, "Hey, Steve, I missed you", He smiled at the young girl, & said, "I missed you too, Baby, Ready to go ?", she nodded, & he said with a nod, "Good, Let's get this show on the road", & they headed for the beach, while Danny & Charlie do their own thing, & head for the aquarium, for some afternoon fun.

 

As soon as they got to the beach, They put shed their shirts, & Grace got rid of her jean shorts, & they put sunblock on each other, & they went swimming, & paddle boarding, Grace wanted to ride with Steve, Lately, she felt clingy to him, cause she didn't want him to leave, They were both in deep thoughts for the day, til it was time to have lunch, They went back to shore, After they were done with swimming.

 

"Are you okay, Gracie ?", Steve asked, noticing that she was quiet, as they were eating their sandwiches, The Young Girl said, "You first, Steve, Something is bothering you, So spill it", The Model sighed, & knew that the young girl was getting too smart for her own good, He took a deep breath, & sighed, & he calmed himself down, & then focused on the little girl in front of him.

 

"How would you feel about me marrying your Danno ?", he asked timidly, afraid of her saying "no" straight off the bat, Grace was silent for a second, & squealed in delight. "Oh my god, It's about time, Me & Charlie want you as another father !", she exclaimed in delight & happiness. That made Steve feel relieved, & then he remembered something was bothering Grace, & he asked her gently.

 

"What's the matter, Honey, You know that you can tell me anything, right ?", she nodded, & said, "Are you gonna leave again ?, Please don't, Me, Charlie, & Danno miss you too much", That broke Steve's heart right away, as soon as he heard her say that. "Oh, Baby, Is that why you have been clinging on to me ?", She said, "I already lost a mom, I don't want to lose you too", she was emotional, & just lets out a lot of emotion, & frustration, He comforted her, & said soothingly, "I am gonna stay here, I don't want to miss anymore time watching you & your brother growing up, I promise, For now on, You can count on me", That made her feel better, After awhile, They went paddle boarding, Steve thought to himself, "I got to make some changes, & get assignments close to Hawaii, or here in Hawaii, I have to talk to Danno about it", He put that thought aside, & focused on the rest of his fun with his soon to be stepdaughter/daughter.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
